


Unexpected

by politely_ironic



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cockblocking, Established Relationship, M/M, Nagisa is adorable, Sloppy Makeouts, mentioned Matsuoka sibilings, poor Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1883049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politely_ironic/pseuds/politely_ironic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei takes some action. Nagisa is bewildered. Makoto's timing is really, really unfortunate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Let me just leave this here.

He's been cornered, backed up by Rei's advancing form. It's foreign, Rei making such a bold move. Nagisa's pretty sure this isn't good. Rei looks ready to fight. His posture is on edge, and he's oozing tension. Perhaps the last few weeks have been a little too rough on him. Maybe this is his way of snapping under pressure. Nagisa understands this; he' been feeling it too. They've been arguing more, spending less time together, and generally being miserable. His gut wrenches painfully. He can't handle a breakup. Not here. Not ever, probably. He forces himself to breathe. Looking up to meet his eyes, Nagisa discovers that Rei is nervous, and slightly nauseous. He licks his lips unconsciously. A fight, confrontation, a stern talk, a confession, Nagisa steels himself for all of these possibilities.

Nagisa doesn't quite know what he expected, but he's fairly sure it was not this. Rei cranes his neck down and kisses Nagisa hard, hands snaking down his waist. He goes still with shock; he doesn't even know if he's breathing. Before he knows it, Rei is hoisting him up and pressing him into the wall. Nagisa slowly unfreezes, and becomes an active participant. Rei's glasses are thrown off into oblivion, a minor casualty. He realizes that he's trapped his arms against his chest, and this is a horrible idea. Not feeling Rei up always is. They fall limp, if only for a second, before winding around broad shoulders. He clings desperately to him, because being dropped is a horrible way to end a makeout session.

Alright, Nagisa has to admit, it's pretty bad, as far as kissing goes. There's a lot of wet, and no finesse, and it's probably bad for his health. But it's okay, because even though Rei is muttering about how not beautiful this is, there is gusto and a frantic tang to his movements. They're a little frenzied because in truth, this is about the fourth time they've kissed in a six month period of officially dating. Which for more reserved people would probably be okay, but Nagisa is not of a virtuous nature, and apparently neither is Rei. The whole situation is a little difficult and a lot unnecessary.

Nagisa lets a little bit of tongue slip in, because he can't stand the gross wet feeling. Licking his lips was a terrible idea. Rei kind of opens his mouth a little and Nagisa takes this as an okay to proceed. He takes a moment to tangle his hand in Rei's dumb blue hair. It's soft between his fingers and he tugs it experimentally. Rei makes a pained "nnnnugh" sort of sound, and jumps a little. Nagisa licks his tongue apologetically, and smooths down his hair. Rei pulls away very slightly, and mutters against his mouth,  
"That hurt,"  
"Sorry," Nagisa says back, and molds his mouth unto Rei's.

There are varying reasons as to why their romantic interaction is limited to full bodied hugs and holding hands, but the biggest is simply no one has initiated anything. Aside from the initial confession and consequential date, they've basically receded back into their original standings. They will spend all of their day together, school and then practice, and more often than not Nagisa will simply invite himself to Rei's house or he will insist Rei come to his. 

Then they will talk or play video games or do homework, and yeah maybe sometimes hold hands. And sometimes Nagisa will look over and Rei will be staring at him like he's trying to burn holes into him. Nagisa will reach over to touch him and most of the time he goes a little stiff, and looks away. They'll go on dates, that aren't actually dates because they're never called as such, and Nagisa will hold Rei's hand under the table. Rei's hand is large and often clammy, but Nagisa doesn't much mind because there's always a cute little stain of a blush on his cheeks because of it. 

It's not as if Nagisa hasn't tried, four kisses are more than none. But when he tries it always ends horribly. Rei will freeze, or teeth will clank, or Rei will complain that tongues are revolting Nagisa-kun, and tell him to go brush his teeth. It's a little drastic, but they have been building tension like nobody's business. Rei will snap unnecessarily and Nagisa will grumble and complain, and if it weren't for Makoto's almost saint like patience and Haru's unflagging dispassion, one of them would have been beheaded by now. Nagisa thinks Gou is murderous enough for it, or Rin, but neither of them have the heart to follow through. The Matsuokas are fatally compassionate.

Kissing Rei is a little different than anyone else. He's of course kissed other people, little pecks, chaste and playful. There is still a little lightness to it, because Nagisa is nothing if not a tease. But there is sheer intensity on Rei's part, entirely too much for a simple kiss in their friend's bathroom. It's a little overwhelming, if he's honest. The sensory details are what Nagisa lives for, but this is nudging the edge of too much. He feels sensitive and hot all over, like a simple touch will make him spontaneously combust. Arousal floods into him, rendering him mindless. They've never kissed like this, and honestly, Nagisa didn't know Rei was capable of this. He's also never thought it was in the realm of possibilities to do more than this before now, but Rei's busted that open. He'll probably cum in his pants just from the sheer thought. He has no self control, and consequently he's squirming a little, trying to get some sort of friction. His toes are flexing, arms are tightening, and he's trying desperately to simply meld into Rei.

Rei tentatively bites Nagisa's bottom lip, just barely grazes it with his teeth, and his brow furrows. Nagisa makes a little noise because he wasn't aware that he enjoyed that, but apparently he does. He accidentally arches a little and that's a bad idea because Rei fully pulls away, gasping a little. Nagisa, embarrassingly, follows a little, eyes half lidded, until he remembers himself.  
"Nagisa-kun perhaps we should save this for a later date-" Rei begins, but he's interrupted by Nagisa kissing his jaw line, soft, burning touches he'll probably remember for months after.  
"Nah-nah-nagissssa this is ina-inappro-pp-pri-hat." he manages to sputter out,  
"Rei-chan needs to remember who started it." Nagisa whispers in his ear, and bites a little at the juncture between his ear and his jaw.  
"And that I am just returning the favor." he adds, gently biting the lobe of his ear for added effect.

Rei's hands are unwavering under him, surprisingly so. But then again he supposes it's not, because for all Gou's mad ravings, she's right about those muscles. He can feel them flexing, corded and strong. Warmth rushes down Nagisa's body because this gets him hot. He's a useless pervert, who also really likes this dominant thing. He moves his head a little. Tilting his face up, he takes Rei's expression in. He needs to look at the rosy blush on high cheekbones, pupils swollen with lust, that startled expression that contradicts the grip on his thighs, the heat pressed into him.

Rei delivers, on all accounts. This time it's him who dives in for the kiss, and it's unexpectedly graceful. both of them tilt their heads and it's kind of really, really good like this, so they stay like that, attached at the everywhere for a little while. Nagisa has the lungs of a swimmer. Rei is getting there. Nagisa is sure hes probably done breathing exercises and has studied techniques vigorously. If there is one thing that Nagisa knows above anything about the boy currently sucking on his tongue, is that he is a thorough individual.

Nagisa doesn't know if it's been forever or five seconds, but when Rei moves his head back, separating them, the look in his eyes is scorching. He can feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up because no one has ever looked at him like that, predatory and sharp. It's like a punch he wasn't expecting, a hard jolt of electricity shooting down his spine. Rei has never been so exposed, so clear about his intentions before this. It's exhilarating, the utter nakedness of his gaze. Rei is a guarded person, and Nagisa has always respected his privacy to some degree, though not very well. he will push when it needs to be pushed, never unnecessarily. 

Rei ruins it by talking.  
"Nagisa-kun, trust me when I say I would like to pursue this endeavor further, however, Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai will be looking for us, if they aren't already." Despite the desperate look on his face, Rei sets him down. This is probably fair. They've been in the bathroom for a very, very long time. They probably already know. Nagisa looks up at him, all tousled hair and red lips. He doesn't care about fair, but his brain is all foggy, and he can't quite trust himself to speak.

Wobbling a little, Nagisa braces himself on the wall. They're in Haru's house, he remembers faintly. Mainly because there's dolphins. He also remembers Rei telling him they need to talk in private, and whisking him off to the bathroom without so much as a word to Makoto or Haru. He finds it unfair that Rei both initiated and ended. Gathering up the courage to say as much, Nagisa opens his mouth.

"Rei-kun? Are you in there? Is Nagisa-kun with you? I thought we were watching a movie, guys..." Makoto is on the other side of the door.  
"Yes, Makoto-senpai, we'll be right there." Rei replies, and looks at Nagisa. To his credit, Nagisa takes a deep breath, runs a hand through his hair, and thinks of his grandma. This, this is the worst things he's ever experienced in his life. Rei's encouraging smile, though, almost make it okay. Almost.  
"At a later date." Nagisa growls, and flounces off with the grace of a sixteen year old with a boner.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh i get a kick out of cockblocking. Whoops.


End file.
